Luthori General Election 3859
48 | popular_vote1 = 17,386,087 | percentage1 = 27.70% | swing1 = 8.15 | image2 = | leader2 = Frans Dam | leader_since2 = 3855 | party2 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = New | seats2 = 92 | seat_change2 = New | popular_vote2 = 14,206,150 | percentage2 = 22.64% | swing2 = New | image3 = | leader3 = Margaret Sturgeon | leader_since3 = 3854 | party3 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 16.91%, 60 seats | seats3 = 66 | seat_change3 = 6 | popular_vote3 = 10,465,146 | percentage3 = 16.68% | swing3 = 0.24 | image4 = | leader4 = Suzanne Evans | leader_since4 = 3845 | party4 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 9.09%, 31 seats | seats4 = 41 | seat_change4 = 10 | popular_vote4 = 6,903,590 | percentage4 = 11.00% | swing4 = 1.92 | image5 = | leader5 = Denise Silverhielm | leader_since5 = 3842 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 17.33%, 61 seats | seats5 = 31 | seat_change5 = 30 | popular_vote5 = 5,207,373 | percentage5 = 8.30% | swing5 = 9.03 | image6 = | leader6 = Elias L. Clement | leader_since6 = 3836 | party6 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 19.76%, 70 Seats | seats6 = 30 | seat_change6 = 40 | popular_vote6 = 4,699,532 | percentage6 = 7.49% | swing6 = 12.27 | image7 = | leader7 = Unknown | leader_since7 = Unknown | party7 = Radical Communist Labour Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 17.27%, 60 Seats | seats7 = 24 | seat_change7 = 36 | popular_vote7 = 3,889,357 | percentage7 = 6.20% | swing7 = 11.08 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Ellias L. Clement | before_party = Hosian Socialist Party | after_election = Rowan Spencer | after_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF0000 |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = 3A9248 |color5 = 6495ED |color6 = 6A5ACD |color7 = DC143C }} The Luthori General Election 3859 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 400 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. It was the first election to be held under the new boundaries of 400 seats as opposed to the 350 seats used in previous elections. The proposal to increase the legislature was created by Choice due to the re-arrival of the Social Democratic League. The election marked a surprise victory for the Cavalier Party which was expected to fare less well in opinion polls. The Hosian Socialist Party dropped from first place in the previous election to only sixth place in this one. One reason according to analysts that the HSP lost such a large amount of votes was due to the mostly conservative electorate of Luthori feeling disappointed with the HSP due to their coalition with progressive parties Choice and the Radical Communist Labour Party. The rise of the Cavalier Party is seen as a "rebellion" of conservative voters against the more progressive politics arising in Luthori, it is also due to this that it's widely believed the Liberal Alliance lost such a large vote share. Many Cavalier voters were hoping to achieve a majority or near a majority, however they did not. The Social Democratic league re-emerged shortly after the previous election, with the progressive electorate mostly voting for them. The SDL lead a more extensive campaign than they had previously in other elections, leading to their rise. Many of their votes came from disgruntled RCLP voters. Meanwhile the more centralist electorate was divided between Choice and the Progress Party, with Choice getting the highest share between them. Election Results The results showed massive gains for the Cavalier party, which was pushed to second place in the previous election. The incumbent Hosian Socialist Party on the other hand made large loses, most likely due to their coalition with more left of center parties Choice and the RCLP. The Liberal Alliance also made large losses, which is attributed to the right-wing electorate deciding to show support for the Cavalier Party, which looked more likely to govern as opposed to the Liberal Alliance. The Social Democratic League was re-established once again in this election, and despite Choice's smear campaign establishing that due to their continued abolishment and re-establishment, that they are an unreliable party. However this move only kept Choice from making large losses, despite making minor ones. The Radical Communist Labour Party made massive losses, attributed to their support from the previous election going towards the SDL along with some going towards Choice. The Progress Party made large gains, especially in comparison to most other parties. This is likely to have occurred due to their more central position compared with other parties and their ability to work with parties both left and right, balancing out any coalition that they would become part of. After the election, the Cavalier Party, Progress Party, Liberal Alliance and Hosian Socialist Party formed a coalition, much to the dismay of Choice in particular. Due to poor electoral results, the Radical Communist Party dissolved, feeling that they were no longer required in Luthori, thus vacating 24 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet and making the coalition easier to pass.